livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Mystie Thissiledew (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Dual Cursed Life Oracle 3 / Bard 1 Level: 4 Experience: 8,695 XP Jan 5th (Goal 10,000 XP) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Venzan, High Landellian, Gnomish, Sylvan, Goblin, Draconic, Elvish Deity: Mother Rabbit, aka Annaya Background: closed First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Active In: n/a Abilities STR: 5 -3 (-4 pts) -2 Racial DEX: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CON: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial INT: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 20 +5 (13 pts) +2 Racial +1 @4th level Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 45 = + CON (4x3) + FC (1x3) (Oracle 3) + CON (4) + FC (0) (Bard 1) AC: 14 = + DEX (-1) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (-1) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + DEX (-1) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: -1 = (-1) + Misc (0) BAB: +2 = 2 (2) Bard 1 (0) CMB: -2 = (2) + STR (-3) + Size (-1) CMD: 7 = + BAB (2) + STR (-3) + DEX (-1) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +5 = (1) + Bard (0) + CON ( 4) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (1) + Bard (2) + DEX (-1) + Misc (0) Will: +5 = (3) + Bard (2) + WIS ( 0) + Misc (0) additional +2 vs. charm and compulsion effects Speed: 15 ft, 20 base - lame Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Weapon Statistics Melee Dagger: Attack: +0 = (2) + Str (-3) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3-3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Ranged Light Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (2) + Dex (-1) + Size (1) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 80' bolts: 10 Normal Dagger: Attack: +2 = (2) + Dex (-1) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3-3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 10' Gnome Racial Features Ability Adjustments: -2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma Size: Small Speed: 20' base Favored Class: Oracle (+1 HP thrice) Vision: Darkvision 60', replaces Keen Senses Gift of Tongues: Gnomes love languages and learning about those they meet. Gnomes with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. This racial trait replaces defensive training and hatred. Obsessive: LPF house rule: +2 to Diplomacy Pyromaniac: Gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day dancing lights, flare, prestidigitation, produce flame. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome’s level; the DCs are Charisma-based. This racial trait replaces gnome magic and illusion resistance. Weapon Familiarity: Gnome named weapons are treated as martial. Oracle Class Features Dual Cursed Life Oracle Armor/Weapons: Light/Med Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons and sheilds. Can cast in light or medium armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, divine, charisma based caster Curses: Lame: move drops to 15', cannot be slowed further by encumberance. Haunted: Malevolent spirits follow you wherever you go, causing minor mishaps and strange occurrences (such as unexpected breezes, small objects moving on their own, and faint noises). Retrieving any stored item from your gear requires a standard action, unless it would normally take longer. Any item you drop lands 10 feet away from you in a random direction. Add mage hand and ghost sound to your list of spells known. At 5th level, add levitate and minor image to your list of spells known... Dual Cursed: The lame condition never improves based on levels. Revelations: Channel: Channel Positive Energy 2d6 6/day, DC15 Misfortune: As an immediate action, you can force a creature within 30 feet to reroll any one d20 roll that it has just made before the results of the roll are revealed. The creature must take the result of the reroll, even if it’s worse than the original roll. Once a creature has suffered from your misfortune, it cannot be the target of this revelation again for 1 day. Energy Body (Su): As a standard action, you can transform your body into pure life energy, resembling a golden-white fire elemental. In this form, you gain the elemental subtype and give off a warm, welcoming light that increases the light level within 10 feet to normal light. Any undead creature striking you with its body or a handheld weapon deals normal damage, but at the same time the attacker takes 1d6 points of positive energy damage + 1 point per oracle level. Creatures wielding melee weapons with reach are not subject to this damage if they attack you. If you grapple or attack an undead creature using unarmed strikes or natural weapons, you may deal this damage in place of the normal damage for the attack. Once per round, if you pass through a living allied creature’s square or the ally passes through your square, it heals 1d6 hit points + 1 per oracle level.' You may use this ability to' heal yourself as a move action. You choose whether or not to heal a creature when it passes through your space. You may return to your normal form as a free action. You may remain in energy body form for a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level. Mystery Spells: Ill Omen (2nd) (changed due to Dual Cursed list) effect: roll next d20 twice, no save, negate by identfying the omen and spending move action to say a prayer. Bard Class Features Armor/Weapons: Adds longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Bardic Knowledge: A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Bardic Performance: A bard is trained to use the Perform skill to create 9 rounds/day magical effects on those around her, including herself if desired. 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a bard can use bardic performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Countersong: Perform (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) 8+d20 skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard herself ) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw. It gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong. Distraction: A bard can use his performance to counter magic effects 8+d20 that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, he makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard herself ) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform skill check proves to be higher. Fascinate: A bard can cause one or more creatures to become fascinated DC15 with her. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to her. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard’s level + the bard’s Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes the performance for as long as the bard continues to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on all skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Inspire Courage: +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Feats Extra Revelation (Level 1): Add 1 revelation. Selective Channel (Level 3): Exclude 5 opponents from a healing channel. Traits Birthmark (Faith): Birthmark as divine focus, +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against charm and compulsion effects as a result. Focused Mind (Magic): +2 to concentration checks Skills Skill ' 22' = 15 (4) + INT (1))*Lvl + FC (0) + Misc (0)) (Oracle 3) Points 7 (6) + INT (1))*Lvl + FC (0) + Misc (0)) (Bard 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 0 * -1 -3 +0 Appraise 1 0 * 1 +0 Bluff 10 1 3 5 +1 Gift of Tongues Climb -6 0 * -3 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 13 2 3 5 +3 GoT + Obsessive Disable Device 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Disguise 5 0 * 5 +0 Escape Artist -4 0 * -1 -3 +0 Fly -4 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Handle Animal 10 2 3 5 +0 Heal 4 1 3 0 +0 Intimidate 5 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 6 1 3 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Dngnrng) 2 0 * 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Engnrng) 2 0 * 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Geography) 6 1 3 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (History) 2 0 * 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Local) 6''' 1 3 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Nature) 6 1 3 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Nobility) 2 0 * 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Planes) 2 0 * 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Religion) 6 1 3 1 +1 Bardic Knowledge Linguistics 5 1 3 1 +0 Elvish, Draconic Perception 4 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( Song ) 9 1 3 5 +0 Perform (Mandolin) 9 1 3 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride -1 3 0 -1 -3 +0 Sense Motive 4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 * -1 -3 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 4 1 3 -1 -3 +4 Size Survival 0 0 * 0 +0 Swim -6 0 0 -3 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 9 1 3 5 +0 * = class skill not trained in yet Oracle Spells Concentration checks +10 = lvl(3) + CHA(5) + Focused Mind (2) At Will, DC 15 7 per day, DC 16 ' Level 0 ' ' Level 1 ' Detect Magic Bless Create Water Cure Light Wounds Guidance Protection from Evil Stabilize Ill Omen Mage Hand Murderous Command Ghost Sound Read Magic Prestidigitation 1/day Dancing Lights 1/day Flare 1/day Produce Flame 1/day 4 Orisons + 2 curse spells + 4 racial spells (1 overlaps) Bard Spells Concentration checks +8 = lvl(1) + CHA(5) + Focused Mind (2) At Will, DC 15 3 per day, DC 16 ' Level 0 ' ' Level 1 ' 'Message ' Share Language (24 hr) 'Breeze ' '''Grease 1m Jolt Umbrella Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Chain shirt armor 100 gp 12.5 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lb 10 crossbow bolts 1 gp 1 lb Belt Scabbard -- gp -- lb Dagger 2 gp .5 lb Belt pouch 1 gp .125 lb coins -- -- signal whistle 0.8 gp -- dog whistle 0.9 gp -- Alchemist's Fire (x3) 60 gp 3 lb Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath (right) 5 gp .25 lb Wand of Cure Light Wounds (25/25 ch) 375 gp -- lb Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath (left) 5 gp .25 lb 1 Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb Handy Haversack 2,000 gp 5 lb in haversack Scroll Case 1 gp .5 lb Parchment (10 sheets) 2 gp -- lb Scroll of Endure Elements 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Comprehend Languages 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Diagnose Disease 25 gp -- lb 2 Scrolls of Lesser Restoration 300 gp -- lb Ink (1 vial) 8 gp -- lb Ink pens (3) .3 gp -- lb Dagger 2 gp .5 lb Healer's Kit (10/10 uses) 50 gp 1 lb 2 Pots of Casting Plaster 1 gp 10 lb Holy Water (1 flask) 25 gp 1 lb Antitoxin (x2) 100 gp -- lb Antiplague (x4) 200 gp -- lb Vermin Repellant (10 vials) 50 gp -- lb Soap (1 lb) .5 gp 1 lb Sewing Needle .5 gp -- lb Black thread .01 gp -- lb Mending Paste (1 vial) 25 gp .5 lb Alchemical glue (1 vial) 20 gp .5 lb Alchemical glue accellerant (1 vial) 25 gp -- lb Alchemical solvent (2 vials) 40 gp 1 lb Candlerods (3) 3 gp 3 lb fork .1 gp -- lb 1 Wineskin of mead 2 gp 1 lb 10 pieces of chalk .1 gp -- lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb cloth bandages .1 gp -- lb Hammock .1 gp .75lb Bedroll .1 gp 1.25lb Wood bowls (2) .2 gp .5 lb Wood tankard .1 gp .5 lb Dwarven Trail Rations (2 days) 4 gp 3 lb Elven Trail Rations (2 days) 2 gp 2 lb Gnome Trail Rations (10 days) 20 gp 10 lb Human Trail Rations (12 days) 6 gp 12 lb Small tent 10 gp 5 lb Waterskins (1) 1 gp 1 lb 12 days dog food 1.2 gp 24 lb = 3,612.01 gp 24.625 lbs 80 lbs Medium Encumbrance Combat Trained Riding Dog 150 gp Military saddle 20 gp 7.5 lb Bit and Bridle 2 gp .25lb Saddlebags 4 gp 2 lb (Mystie's weight) 33 lb (Mystie's gear) 24.625 = 176 gp Light 78.375 lb Consumables Consumed or Destroyed 20 GP bet for gnome to buy tale 20 gp Antitoxin for Jonas 50 gp 4 days dog food 0.2 gp 4 days trail rations 2 gp 1 vial of Antiplague for farmhand 50 gp Total Consumed: 122.2 GP Light Medium Heavy Mystie Max Weight: 0-12 13-25 26-37 Medium Encumbrance Bubba Max Weight: 0-99 100-199 200-299 Light Encumbrance Poor Living Conditions 0 gp 0 Finances Initial Character Creation: 150.00 gp PP: 0 The Ringling Affair: 996 gp GP: 13 Barrow of the Forgotten King: 2,378 gp SP: 7 Rodents of Unusual Size, Part III retainer+writ: 3,488 gp CP: 9 Total Lifetime Earnings: 7,012 GP Current Inventory: -3,612.01 gp Equipment on Dog: -176 gp Total Consumed: -122.2 gp Living Space: -0 gp Received 400 of 3,488 so far. Coins: 3,101.79 GP Riding Dog Bubba, a combat trained mastiff riding dog Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +5 AC 13, touch 12, flat-footed 11 (+2 Dex, +1 natural) HP 16 (2d8+4+3) Fort +5, Ref +5, Will +1 Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +3 (1d6+3 plus trip) Statistics Str 15, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Base Atk +1; CMB +3; CMD 15 (19 vs. trip) Feats: Toughness Skills: Acrobatics +6 (+14 jumping), Perception +5, Survival +1 (+5 scent tracking); Racial Modifiers +4 Acrobatics when jumping, +4 Survival when tracking by scent Tricks: Attack, Unnatural Attack, Defend, Heel, Flank and Hunt Details Size: Small Gender: female Age: 41 Height: 3'2" Weight: 33 lbs. Hair Color: purple with silver highlights Eye Color: green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: cute Demeanor: Shy, but forced in to a life of danger by the spirits around her. Background: The women of her family line are cursed to bear the pain of others. Attempting to turn away from this curse leads to early bleaching and withering. It is only in embracing it she can maintain her own health. So, she is being forced into the harsh world to toughen her self up. For on her next birthday, her trials of pain begin. Acquaintances Qalabash Barum 80x80px|link=Emily_Halten_(OperationMaximumBear) Emily Uff Jonas Psalter Mirra Weathersmith Joren Cruendithas Beestinger Hawk Wahyu Adventure Log 6 DMCs for fourth character The Ringling Affair August 27th, 2013 - November 1st, 2013 XP Earned: = 963 XP = 501 EXP + (7 * 66 days) Treasure Earned: = 996 GP = 600 EGP + (6 * 66 days) Barrow of the Forgotten King November 8th - April 24th, 2014 XP Earned: = 343 XP = 0 EXP + (7 * 49 days) Dec 26th Total: 1,306 XP Treasure Earned: = 294 GP = 0 EGP + (6 * 49 days) XP Earned: = 1,909 XP = 600 EXP + (11 * 119 days) Apr 24th Total: 3,215 XP Treasure Earned: = 2,084 GP = 775 EGP + (11 * 119 days) Total: 2,378 GP Rodents of Unusual Size, Part 3 April 26th, 2014 - Jan 1, 2015 XP Earned: 5480 Treasure Earned: 6243 GP Level Ups Level 2: December 26th, 2013 Class: Standard Bard BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: n/c Ref: -1 to +1 Will: +2 to +4 CMB: n/c CMD: n/c Feat: n/a Features: Bardic Knowledge, Countersong, Distraction Fascinate, Inspire Courage, Bard Spells Skill Pts: 5 old + 6 Base + 1 Int = 12 new, Taken in +2 Handle Animal, +1 Heal, +1 Kn Religion, +1 Ride, +1 Perform Song, +1 UMD Level 3: May 5th, 2014 Class: Oracle BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: n/c Ref: n/c Will: +4 to +5 CMB: -4 to -3 CMD: 5 to 6 Feat: Selective Channel Features: Mystery Spell ~ Ill Omen Spells: Read Magic Skill Pts: 12 old + 4 Base + 1 Int = 17 new, Taken in +1 Bluff, +1 Perform Mandolin, +1 Perception, +1 Sense Motive, +1 Stealth Rewrite: Swapping Bard Read Magic, Spark and Unwitting Ally for Breeze, Jolt and Umbrella. I forgot them when taking the bard level. Level 4: Oct 6th, 2014 Class: Oracle Ability: +1 to Charisma BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: n/c CMB: -3 to -2 CMD: 6 to 7 Feat: n/a Features: Revelation ~ Energy Body Spells: Murderous Command Skill Pts: 17 old + 4 Base + 1 Int = 22 new, Taken in +2 Ride, +1 Knowledge Geography, +1 Knowledge Arcana, +1 Diplomacy Planned: Level 5: Lingering Performance Level 6: Life Link Level 7: Extra Channel Level 8: Combat Healer Approvals * (27 Aug 2013) Judge Approval by perrinmiller level 1 * (27 Aug 2013) Non-Judge Approval by Aura level 1 * (02 Jan 2014) Judge Approval by perrinmiller level 2 * (07 May 2014) Judge Approval by perrinmiller level 3 * (13 Oct 2014) Judge Approval by Aura level 4 Category:Approved Characters